Spirit (RAH)
:Spirit is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. He is sometimes referred to as '''Spirit Iron-Knife'.'' Spirit is mysterious. He's mysterious not because he wouldn't tell people his secrets but because you can't figure him out. He went through the education and rites of a Shaman and became a mystic himself. He's a medicine man but he's not a doctor, he performs rituals but he's no priest, he knows how to fix what ails you that he couldn't be a quack. He is so attuned to nature and his surroundings that his tracking skills just may be second to none. He can read even the faintest of trail signs. As a Native American mystic warrior with a degree in psychology, he has a whole different perspective on how his quarry thinks and moves. Spirit was raised to respect nature and in the ways of his ancestors. His family was poor but he made extra money as a hunting guide during high school. After graduating, he enlisted in the Army and even saw action in Southeast Asia as a member of long range recon patrols. He returned to civilian life and completed his education but re-enlisted once more, an action very few people may ever understand. He is familiar with most NATO small arms and is proficient with the compound bow and throwing knife. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Charlie Iron-Knife was born the Grand Canyon, Arizona.Intelligence Profile in G.I. Joe Annual 1992. He was part of a G.I. Joe team in the Latin American country of Sao Cristobel who prevented Cobra from securing a nuclear warhead. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Toys Trivia * Since Snake-Eyes was only a small part of the cartoon, Storm Shadow instead seemed to have a rivalry with Spirit, a pairing not repeated in any other sources. It was never explained how an Indian tracker was supposed to be an equal for a trained ninja, although in the comic they were both Long Range Recon Patrol soldiers. *Even though it's mandatory that men serving in the military cut their hair short, Spirit has long hair. This is likely due to the fact that members of Delta anti-terrorist units are given greater leeway in personal appearance since they often have to go undercover, and "military" haircuts would be a dead giveaway that they were US Army personnel. The non-standard haircuts and facial hair restrictions for Delta anti-terrorist operatives were discussed in Black Hawk Down: A Story of Modern War by Mark Bowden External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Air Commandos Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:DTC Category:Comic Packs Category:Generation 3 characters Category:1984/Introductions